


10 days of kisses

by xorhnnn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorhnnn/pseuds/xorhnnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank kisses Gerard ten days in a row and they're special. Only, now Gerard wishes he'd gotten more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 days of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote after seeing a post on tumblr. Hope you guys like it.

He showed up at the school two months before summer holidays.  
That day he asked me what my name was.  
"Gerard."  
"Frank." He'd told me, shaking my hand.  
A couple of days after that we watched movies together.  
We didn't talk that much but before he left he told me he liked the way I watched the movies.  
Turns out he wasn't watching the movies at all.  
At school he waved at me in the hall and I waved back.  
He kept walking and I felt disappointed.  
That weekend we went to a pizza place.  
He told me he liked the way I ate.  
He didn't eat anything.  
A few more times after that we watched more movies and still, everytime, he'd tell me he liked the way I watched the movies. 

\--------

It was a two weeks before summer holidays.  
We sat in his car and he told me he'd like to kiss me.  
I told him he could but he didn't. 

 

\-----

It was ten days before summer holidays.  
He walked over to my locker and handed me a Lily.  
He kissed my cheekbone and walked away.  
I put it in my locker and waited for it to die.  
Death takes the prettiest things first. 

 

\------

It was nine days before summer holidays.  
A Thursday.  
He called me so I went over to his house.  
He was high.  
I lay down beside him and he held my hand.  
He told me he hated his hair and then kissed my lips.  
I thought I was falling in love.

 

\-----

It was eight days before summer holidays.  
I called him and told him I was sad but felt pretty.  
He told me he'd make me feel beautiful.  
We went for a walk.  
We lay on the grass.  
I told him the sky was nice.  
He told me he would give me the sky.  
He pulled me under a street light and kissed me.  
On the lips.  
On the nose.  
And under my eye.  
I went home and fell asleep thinking about his lips. 

 

\------

 

It was seven days until summer holidays.  
We were in his house.  
He told me he'd always thought about kissing me.  
I was sure I was in love.  
We kissed some more.  
He tried to put his hands in pockets.  
I didn't like it.  
I told him it wasn't cute.  
He didn't do it again.

 

\------

 

It was six days until summer holidays.  
I invited him to my house.  
He brought beer.  
He got drunk.  
He got me drunk.  
He kissed me.  
We fell asleep together. 

\------

It was five days until summer holidays.  
He asked me to play a board game.  
We played chess.  
I was loosing because I didn't know how to play.  
Suddenly, I was winning.  
I won.  
I jumped up and down and he kissed me.  
He told me it was a congratulations kiss.  
I laughed.  
He told me he was proud of me.  
He let me win.

 

\-----

It was four days until summer holidays.  
He told me we couldn't meet up after school.  
He told me he'd make up for it.  
He did.  
He grabbed me on the staircase and kissed me until it felt like I would explode.  
We blocked people's way.  
We didn't care.  
He surprised me and came to my house anyway.  
He kissed me like he did on the stairs.  
He gave me a hickey.  
I thought my mother would hate me.

\-------

It was three days until summer holidays.  
He brought me back to his house.  
We kissed in his room.  
He touched my face with both sides of his hands.  
I asked why.  
He told me it was because he wanted to.  
He told me it was because I was beautiful.  
He told me it was because he loved me.  
\-------  
It was two days until summer holidays.  
He bought me a notebook.  
I kissed him to tell him thanks.  
He told me to write words.  
He told me those words would be beautiful.  
He told me everything I thought was beautiful so I had to write it down.  
I felt safe.  
I felt warm.  
I felt alive.  
Yet, I was still afraid my words wouldn't be good enough so I kept it blank.  
It's still blank.  
\------  
It was one day until summer holidays.  
We skipped school and watched movies.  
He fell asleep holding my hand.  
After an hour, he woke up.  
He kissed me.  
He told me he'd dreamt about me.  
I told him I loved him.  
He put his face in my neck.  
He was crying.  
I heard my name.  
We both fell asleep.  
\-------  
Summer holidays were here.  
I woke up.  
I was ready to go on a roadtrip.  
His name had just escaped my mouth when I realised he wasn't there.  
I rang him.  
He didn't answer.  
I drove to his house.  
No one was there.  
The furniture was gone.  
I asked his neighbours what happened.  
They looked at me like I was crazy.  
They told me they'd moved.  
They told me his mom was in an abusive relationship.  
They told me her boyfriend dragged her out of the house and into the car.  
They told me the boy had tried to run away.  
They told me the boyfriend hit the son so hard he dropped to the ground.  
They told me they rang the police but the boyfriend had taken them away before the police arrived.  
They told me my world had been taken away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys feel free to write a sub fic to this. I might even write one myself but it'd be awesome to see someone else write it! Have fun writing it if you do!


End file.
